powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Arcanon's Crew
{ArticlePRDSC|empire}} Lord Arcanon's Crew is the personal army Lord Arcanon brings to Earth to help him obtain the Energems and to secure Sledge's outlaws as to make up his army to rule and destroy the universe. History Lord Arcanon's first servant to be shown is Singe, who is sent as a scout to Earth to assess the potential threats against him. Though menaced by both Heckyl and Snide, at the dominant villains, Singe is successful in blending in. Singe's true motives are revealed when he speaks to Arcanon via a screen, only to be tailed by Fury, though not all of the truth is revealed at this point. After Hookbeard is defeated, Heckyl demands to know how Singe knew the location of the Titano Zord from the get-go. Singe is unsuccessful at making up an excuse at this moment, and resorts to attack him. However, Heckyl overwhelms him. Singe then leaves, and Heckyl grants Fury permission to destroy him whenever he is found. Singe has no choice but to leave the planet for the time being. Singe then returns to Earth some time later accompanied by his fellow general Doomwing and by their master himself, Lord Arcanon, who possesses the Dark Energem. Though outmatched by Snide in a Megazord battle, the trio is successful at defeating Heckyl and imprisoning him, causing Arcanon to take over as main villain and threat to Earth. In their first actual battle with the heroes, Doomwing attempts to destroy the Rangers by faking to be the Silver Ranger. However, he is unable to fully control Zenowing, blowing his cover. Through the use of a new invention, the Split-Emitters, Doomwing and Zenowing are separated, but the evil alien escapes with the Silver Energem, though now unable to morph, much to Lord Arcanon's anger and disappointment. Doomwing then tries to redeem himself by attempting to once again fuse with Zenowing. He requests Wrench to build him an army of recycled outlaws. Because it had to be rushed, the monsters are unable to speak, but they are used in the plan nonetheless. However, this only results in Zenowing retrieving the Silver Energem and becoming the Silver Ranger for the first time, using his newfound power to destroy his evil counterpart. After the battle, Singe's dialogue with Arcanon reminds Heckyl of his past. Making a deal with Poisandra, he breaks out and rebels, only to be imprisoned again. Professor Strickler then comes along as a result of Lord Arcanon's potential agreement with Snide's proposal to split him and Heckyl apart, for the outlaw can exchange bodies, demonstrating this by placing Singe on a Vivix's body. Despite the failure in the attack, Arcanon holds up his part of the bargain, allowing Wrench to place the Split-Emitters to new use, successfully separating the previously domineering outlaws. Arcanon then sends a musician duo to Amber Beach to try and turn everyone on it into zombies. Through the use of headphones, the Rangers are able to counter it, forcing the dark lord to fight them personally. Harnessing the energy of the Dark Energem, Arcanon powers up and slightly changes, his face becoming horned, monstrous and green, with sharp teeth and yellowish eyes. Pulling out all of the stops, the heroes manage to beat him, but only just. Down, but not out, Arcanon tries to recompose his stature, but is astonished by the return of Sledge, who betrays and soundly beats him and his minions along with his peers, seemingly destroying them. Notes *Lord Arcanon's army is a distinct one from Sledge's. See Also Category:Aliens Category:Dino Super Charge